


Angel Food Cake

by Comeback_Kid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeback_Kid/pseuds/Comeback_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a case that's supposed to be a simple takedown, Cas gets caught in the crossfire (again) except this time spells backfire and the result isn't awesome. Sam and Dean embark on a trip across the country to find a way to get Cas back to normal. While continuing in the search for both Rowena and Crowley who are no doubt responsible for the kid version of their angel counterpart in the backseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Our Kid Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed a little pick me up fluff and crack after a really tough week. I hope you enjoy and find a little fun through this thread. It's semi-serious in some parts, but I do hope it's not too serious to squish out the fun! Feel free to leave criticism and feedback if you think I can improve, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, my friends!

They made him sit in a car seat. As if being in a child’s body wasn’t frustrating enough. And if Dean believed Cas couldn’t hear his thoughts- then he was wrong and Cas would show him just _how difficult_ taking care of a kid could be. 

He started by kicking the back of Dean’s chair. Over and over again until finally Dean pulled the car over and whipped around to face him, ready to launch into it on him. And when Cas went for a serious glare to fight back Dean just seemed to lose it; laughing even more when Cas crossed his arms and glared again. He could see the beginning smirk on Sam’s lips too, which only upset him even more, his eyes starting to sting like he couldn’t even help it. _Holy fuck! he hated this tiny human thing._ So he did the only thing he could think of in that split second... And that was press his hands over his face and sit there in angry defeat- but not before kicking another foot at the back of Dean’s seat.   
_______________________________________________________________________

“I don’t think you should’ve laughed, that’s all I’m saying.” Sam kept his voice low; glancing back towards Cas still buckled up in the back seat. Somewhere between staring out the window and being mad at the brothers, Cas had fallen asleep– and neither Dean nor Sam seemed against letting him sleep. “He can’t stay that way, we have to find something to reverse it.” he looked ahead again, watching the streetlights as Dean drove along. 

“Sure, and we will, but if Captain Obvious back there thinks he get’s to–” he paused, thinking over how he sounded before trying a different angle. “What do you want me to do about it, Sam? Pray? To who– you think any of the other angels are gonna come change him back? I’m pretty sure- if angels go through being kids, he probably wasn’t on the ‘good’ list. You saw him, he almost bit my hand off trying to buckle him in back there.”

“You provoked him-”

“You can’t provoke an angel, Sam!” Dean exclaimed– quietly, but definitely exclaimed. “You can’t provoke an angel, look, we’ll take a few days. He’ll figure it out and we’ll find something to get him back to full size in a few days.” he pressed down on the gas a little more, the car speeding forward as Sam shook his head and looked out his own window.   
____________________________

When Cas threw up all over himself in the seat two hours later- neither of them knew what to do. Sam blamed Dean’s driving, Dean blamed… well he just blamed Cas really. Did angels even get sick? At least it was just liquid- but he’d still have to get the clothes off and no way were they bringing the clothes with. 

They pulled off into a truck stop and since Dean refused to even touch him, Sam was stuck with getting him out of the mess of buckles and soaked clothing. 

By then Cas seemed less like the stubborn angel they both knew and just another kid with a stomach bug. Sam nudged his elbow, watching Cas lift his arms slightly so he could get the first of the three buckles. But halfway through one of the buckles got stuck, and by then Sam had a feeling that Cas bouncing his feet up and down was a lot more than just a song stuck in his head. “Cas?” Sam pulled on the buckle, almost getting it loosened where it was stuck. “You don’t have to throw up again do you?” he seemed relieved when Cas shook his head no. “What about the bathroom, is that why you’re tappin your feet?” he got the buckle and moved to the third one. 

“I gotta go.” Cas answered still watching Sam unhook him from the seat. 

“If you pee in my car I’ll kill you, Cas.” Dean finally piped up from the wall they were parked beside. The threat didn’t go unnoticed either, both Sam and Cas staring at him. Aside from the current predicament, Cas had helped them way more than he probably needed to.

Sam pulled him out of the seat after getting the third buckle undone, setting him on the ground and giving Dean a familiar look that said tone it down. He leaned back in the car to get the seat out, figuring Dean could clean it up while he got Cas inside the stop and cleaned him up. But because all bad things seemed to happen in threes; Cas ended up doubling over and throwing up again, and maybe throwing up made it hard to hold in, but his jeans were a lot darker after the second time throwing up. And maybe if Cas didn’t feel horrible already he would’ve been embarrassed about the growing wetness on the jeans but he wasn’t. He wasn’t used to feeling sick- and definitely not like that. But at least he didn’t pee in Dean’s car. That seemed to be the only good thing of the night. 

He teetered back and forth a few times before Sam caught him, lifting him up- ignoring the fact that his clothes we’re going to smell just the same. He grabbed his pack out of the trunk and watched Dean head into the stop ahead of them, following close behind with Cas hanging against his side like a limp noodle. They needed to fix this and fast.  
_________________________

A couple of truckers eyed the three of them when they came in, but were quick to help when Sam gave the story that their little brother had the flu and needed a change of clothes and a place to clean up. One trucker hung out by Sam while Dean found the clothes, asking about their trip and trying to distract Cas from the way he felt like his stomach was going to flip itself inside out. Offering to give them the number of an urgent care doctor just down the interstate a ways, but Sam insisted they’d be fine. Before the trucker left he stopped by the counter again, gave Cas some stuffed little animal and wished them an easy night. Cas just let it slide from his fingers, listening as it dropped it on the floor behind Sam, feeling the slight chill of the air when Sam leaned down to grab it... just for safe keeping, just in case Cas changed his mind, heading for the joined bathroom/shower stall they'd been given.

“See, when you’re a sick kid people take pity on you.” Sam laughed at the joke and shifted Cas so he had a better hold on him. “It was an accident, Cas. Everyone has accidents, it’s no big deal.” he tried to get Cas to show at least a little smile, but frowned when he got nothing in response. 

He kept Cas standing on the counter, pulling the wet pants off and throwing them in the trash with the rest of the clothes, keeping a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling off. “I don’t wanna sit in the carseat anymore.” Cas shivered against the cool bathroom air. “I want to sit in the regular seat.” Sam breathed out a sigh, using a towel he’d wet in the sink to scrub Cas’ skin off. “I don’t want to sit in there. I’m big too.”

“Not right now you’re not.” Sam made the mistake of laughing under his breath, and before he even knew what was happening there were tears on the back of his hand. He just– wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to Cas being a little kid, crying on the bathroom counter of a truck stop because he wanted to sit with them. So he did really the only thing he knew in that moment. Leaning down and scooping Cas off the counter into a hug. And for a minute it seemed like it was working, the uneven, jerky breaths that made Cas’ chest shake against his shoulder seemed to slow. At least until Dean barged in and threw his arm up over his eyes. 

“Dude- put his clothes on.” Dean stated obnoxiously, dropping his arm and leaning against one of the stall doors. “What’s the hold up, fellas, why’re you cryin’” Sam kept his hand gently at the back of Cas’ head, looking back over his shoulder at Dean with a serious glare. 

“Knock it off.” he finally answered with another glare. “He slammed his fingers in the door- you’d pitch a fit too, asshat.” the lie went right over Dean’s head as he made a confused, but kinda conflicted face as well, watching Sam rinse the rag once more and start getting the change of clothes ready. "Go get the car started, we'll be there in five." Sam motioned towards the door with his elbow, watching Dean lean up from the door and disappear back out into the truck stop.


	2. Motel Takeout

Sam got Cas into the dry clothes and back out to the car not long after Dean pulled up to the doors; opening the back door to set Cas in the carseat before stopping, opening Dean's door and leaning down to fix him with a glare.

"What?" Dean returned the look.

"What'd you do? Just throw a bucket of water on it? I can't stick him in a wet seat, Dean, that was the whole point of changing his clothes in the first place." Sam leaned up when Dean shifted, turning to face him again.

"So put a towel in it and get in." Dean argued. Sam just slammed the door on him, walking around the car and getting in the passenger side with Cas. "He can't sit up here, Sam, I told you that." Dean's eyes nearly rolled out of his head when Cas leaned against him, glancing up at Sam and then sighing in annoyance. "You throw up or pee yourself and I swear the second we reverse this curse you're a dead man." Cas just nodded his head against Dean's arm, leaning against him, content for the few remaining hours they had to drive. 

The bunker was warm when they got in. Sam carried Cas down the steps while Cas seemed set on staring at Dean with each step he took after them. "Do you have to do that?" Dean asked, waving his hand in front of Cas' face to get him to blink. 

"Dean." Sam glanced over his shoulder slightly. "You think you could lighten up for five minutes?" he set Cas down on the countertop when he'd gotten to the kitchen and opened a metal cabinet looking for anything to help Cas. "I get it, he's Cas and he got in the way and he's a kid now, but when has yelling at a kid ever helped? I mean honestly, Dean. He's your best friend and you're treating him like he's some... snot nosed brat you went to school with."

"He knows better Sam, he's a friggen old as dirt angel- he knew what Rowena could do and he still did it--"

"Would you rather be the one who's fun sized, Dean? Cause to me he pretty much saved you from that." Sam stared as Dean shook his head and looked towards the other side of the room. "He's trying and all you're doing is threatening him and bitchin' and moaning about him. I mean the dude went from angel to a kid with the flu and you're still ridin him about not hurting your damn car."

"Hey, leave the car out of this." Dean piped up before breathing out again. "Alright. Alright! I get it. I'll lighten up." he rubbed his hand across his face and looked over at Cas still on the counter. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, Cas." the sarcasm was drowned out by a sincere tone, but that didn't stop Cas from leaning forward and eyeballing him for a second too long.

"Alright." Sam shut the cabinet door and shook a box. "We have pancakes and cereal, neither of which is good for an upset stomach." he set the box on the counter, letting Cas take it and open it, instantly regretting it when Cas flipped it upside down and sent a shower of pancake flour onto the floor and himself. "Really?" Sam stared at him and then looked over to Dean who held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Not my problem." he insisted, heading over to the fridge and grabbing a can and taking a seat at the table. "Maybe he needs a time out." he joked between drinks. "Or will that hurt his feelings?" that time the sarcasm was back and Sam just glared at him in frustration.


	3. Look Me In The Eye

"You can at least help me clean it up instead of sitting on your ass doing nothing." Sam looked over his shoulder as he swept more pancake mix into the dustpan, watching Dean try to avoid Cas getting pancake flour on him while pulling off the shirt Cas had on. 

"I don't know what your idea of helping is, but I'm keeping you from finding a trail of powder all over this place, asshat." Dean chimed back, standing up and holding the shirt above Cas, laughing when Cas jumped to try and take it back- turning it into a game of keep away. Cas set his hands on his sides and glared up at Dean with the most intense glare Dean had ever seen. "Don't look at me like that, you're the one who made a mess." he watched Cas' expression for a few seconds before turning to head over to the trash to shake out the shirt. 

Cas followed him, stopping and leaning against Dean's leg, wrapping his arm around his leg just above his knee and waiting for his shirt back; watching patiently as Dean opened the lid and started shaking it out. Dean glanced down at the action, finding a small smile forming, but quickly pretending it didn't make him feel special that Cas wasn't holding a grudge against him for earlier. "Want a poptart?" Dean asked, seeing the box behind the cereal and grabbing a pack for Cas, holding it down to him. 

"Are you mad at me?" Cas asked rather than taking the food, keeping his hold on Dean's leg and staring at the shirt still dangling in front of him. "Cause I messed up your case?" Dean set the package on the shelf and leaned down to unhinge Cas' arm from his leg before kneeling down and setting a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to mess it up." Cas reiterated, breaking his eye contact with Dean and staring everywhere else. 

Dean could see the tears bubbling beneath the surface and pushed his panic inward to try and comfort Cas instead. "You didn't mess up, Cas. If you hadn't been there who knows what me and Sam would be doing right now, hell we could be in your spot if you hadn't been there." he watched Cas fidget with the belt loops of the dark jeans he had on, hearing the quick pace of his breathing. "Cas, come on man, you know I'm not mad at you." he tried to apologize, finding it harder than he thought it'd be. "I was wrong Cas, alright. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm sorry. Look, you and me are gonna find Rowena and we're gonna get you back to how you're supposed to be- we'll figure it out Cas, we always do." 

"What if you can't fix it?" Cas asked before suddenly pressing poth hands over his eyes, his shoulders rising and falling in a sporadic motion, short hiccuping breaths following his own overwhelming panic from a range of emotions he was still getting the hang of. "What if i'm stuck this way?" he asked through mumbling tears, his skin warming up the more he worked himself up. Sam left the rest of the mess for later when Dean looked over to him for help, heading across the room to kneel beside Dean and place a hand on Cas' back, rubbing wide circles over his back. 

"You won't be stuck like this Cas, me and Dean are gonna get you back to normal in no time." he tried to pull Cas' hands away from his eyes, surprised by how much strength Cas still had. "Come on, Cas, it's not so bad." he tried again, getting Cas to let one hand down. "It's gonna be ok. I promise, Cas." he leaned forward and wrapped his arm around Cas, pulling him into a soft hug. "We'll figure it out."


	4. Sea Turtles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my delay, I have no good excuse. I've just gotten so slack in writing the past month and I think it had to do with my work schedule. I'm on break for a few days so I'm going to try to update more often, thanks again for the support!!!

Dean let Sam take Cas while he finished cleaning up the spilled flour mix, grumbling to himself about witches and how he was really going to fix this whole thing. Sam made his way through the hallway, heading to his room, but grabbing a few books along the way. He set Cas on the bed before dropping the books on the table. "How ya feelin' Cas?" he asked, watching Cas lay down on his bed- before burrowing under the blankets and going still. "Cas?" he pulled the blankets back, staring down at Cas who seemed content to tangle himself in the remaining blankets even more. "Hey- stop, you're gonna fall out and get hurt." he set a hand on Cas' shoulder to try and calm him down. He didn't want Cas hurt again, but he also didn't want Cas throwing up in his bed either. "Hey, Cas, how about we watch a movie while Dean makes something for you to eat, sound like a plan?"

"No." Cas stated, sitting up on his knees and staring at Sam who not only rolled his eyes, but made a face he usually only made for Dean.

"Cas, you need to chill out. You're gonna make yourself sick again. Come on, sit down, I'll let you pick whatever movie you want." he handed Cas the remote, watching Cas yank it out of his hand and flop back on the bed, aiming the remote at the ceiling before he spotted something colorful on a shelf above him. 

"Can I have that?" he pointed at it, watching Sam glanced at the shelf and reach forward to grab a stuffed turtle down. "I'll keep it safe- I'll watch over it!" Cas claimed, standing up to reach fro it, but Sam just pushed him back onto the bed instead. "Hey!" he got back to his feet, jumping to grab the turtle that Sam raised up in the air too high for him to get that time, laughing when Sam pushed him back on the bed again. 'I want it!" he shouted, jumping off the bed and making his way for the door, slipping through Sam's legs and out the door into the hall again. When he made it to the kitchen he slid through the pancake mix and straight into the side of Dean who seemed less enthusiastic than ever. "What's wrong?" he asked, still holding onto the side of Dean's arm and shoulder, eye level since Dean was still sitting. "Want my turtle?" he asked as Sam came through the kitchen door with the blue and yellow sea turtle. "Want it?" he asked.

"Cas I need to talk to Sam for a minute." he grabbed Cas' hand and pulled it down from his shoulder, glancing up at Sam- exchanging a silent conversation with him, Sam got the drift, setting his hands on Cas' shoulders and pulling him back a little. "Just give me fifteen minutes and then I'll get you some pancakes, alright." he assured Cas, seeing the confusion sink into his features. Sam reached down and picked Cas up after that, carrying him back to his room and sitting him on the bed before grabbing the remote to his tv.

"Am I in trouble?" Cas watched Sam sit back down beside him, turning the tv on and sifting through the netflix movies for kids; settling on Lilo and Stitch.

"No, no you're not in trouble, Cas. Dean just needs to go over a case, you're fine, I promise." he set a hand under Cas' chin to lift his face so Cas would look at him. "It's ok, Cas, nobody's in trouble." he nudged his chin gently before getting up and heading back out to the kitchen with Dean. The ensuing conversation was hushed and tense... Enough to draw Cas out from Sam's room to listen in on the conversation. He snuck around the corner hall and stayed hidden near the doorway by the metal table and chairs, listening to the argument about what to do about Cas. "We can't just leave him there, Dean. He's a kid- every demon who finds him is gonna have a hay day. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"What are we supposed to do Sam? He's gonna slow us down, he's going to get hurt or get in trouble. He's a kid-"

"Yeah, Dean. A kid who's an angel, how's that gonna go over when we drop him off and he starts messing things up there, what are you gonna tell all the other kids there- what's your plan for Sonny when he doesn't know how to handle Cas, huh?"

"Sonny's a smart guy, he knew what to do with me." Dean quipped back. "Look Sam, he can't stay, we just, we can't take care of him, you know we can't, Sonny'll know what to do."

"You're sending me away?" Cas slipped out from his hiding place. The warm, red blush over his features slowly appearing. His eyes blurred over instantly and he started backing up the second Dean and Sam looked to him. Dean already knew he'd messed up, the frustration melting away to guilt. Sam's compassion becoming worry. "You lied-" Cas' teary eyed look turned to a teary glare. "You lied!" he shouted again- because to him Sam _had_ lied, he was in trouble and Sam lied to him. He turned on his heals and took off running for the steps.

"Cas wait-" Dean took off after him, closing the distance almost instantly, yanking Cas off the steps and up into his arms. "Hold on a second, just hold on, man." he could feel Cas fighting against him, writhing around in his arms to be set down again. "Cas, stop- come on, stop it!" he spoke over Cas' shouts in words he didn't understand. "Sam didn't lie, he didn't lie, this wasn't his idea, listen to me, Cas." he set Cas down, turning him around to face him and setting his hands on his shoulders.

"Let go!" Cas shoved his hands off and tried to turn back around to go up the stairs, but Dean grabbed onto his wrist and refused to let go. "Let go- let go, let go! Let go! I don't want to be by you, let go!" he was close to hysterics at that point, angry and hurt. "Let go!" he screamed that time, instead Dean pulled him into a hug, feeling Cas cry into his shoulder.

"Cas- you know it's dangerous for you right now, Sonny's a good guy, he'll watch out for you, but until we fix things, Cas, you can't... you can't stay here man."


	5. It's Been A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are still looking for leads to get Cas back to his normal form. They resort to an old friend, Sonny, for a little extra help. Dean has to accept the consequences of his choices while Sam struggles to let them go.

“Hey Sonny, what’s the news?” Dean asked, leaning against the side of the impala while Sam ran inside to grab a few things for the lead they’d found on Rowena. His brows knitting together almost immediately at the heavy sigh Sonny let out before giving him the update on Cas. It hadn’t even been two weeks and already Dean regretted it all. The anger etching itself deeper and deeper into his features with each thing spoken.

“Other boys’ve been pickin' on him pretty good. Doesn’t fight back tho. Hell, he hasn’t said a handful of words since you dropped him off. But he likes helping me in the greenhouse I built out by the old barn. I hear him humming sometimes. Only when the bees are there though, then it’s right back to staring right through me.”

“You said they’re pickin' on him?” Deans voice was gruff, clearly on edge.

He could practically see Sonny nod on the other end before hearing him continue. “Callin' him names. Takin' his stuff. Pushing him around…. Had to free him from a tree the other day. Dunno how long he’d been there he wouldn't tell me, but they tied him up…” He paused, pretty sure the next thing would send Dean over the edge and send both Winchesters back his way. “… Pantsed him just to make it worse. He didn’t say a word though. No calling for help. No struggle. No nothin'. Just a couple tears while I untied him. Then he just wandered off.” Sonny could hear Dean seething on the other end.

“We’ll be there in a few hours. Tell him we're on our way--”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Dean.” Sonny started though. “He’s pretty ticked at you."

"What, why?" Dean asked, the tone of his voice hinting at offense, the scowl on his face hardening. 

"I followed him when he wandered off. When he caught me he– lost it. Never seen a kid cause that much destruction... to himself anyway. I could hardly restrain him–”

“Sonny what happened?” Sam had taken the phone when he saw the white-knuckled grip Dean had on it. “What’s goin' on with Cas?”

Sonny sighed out again, lowering his voice. “He's not exactly fitting in here, Sam. He doesn't seem keen on interacting with anyone, ended up hurtin' himself pretty good. I got him all fixed up. He doesn’t get why you left him... I don’t think it’s a good idea that you and Dean come back yet, give him a week. I won’t let him outta my sight. Let him heal a little on the inside.” He exchanged a few more words with Sam before hanging up and turning back to Cas who was still seated up on the wooden countertop staring at the floor not paying any attention.. “You ready to go to the store, Castiel?”

Cas nodded silently, not moving, the dull ache in his bandaged up hands and arms beginning to bother him again. Sonny lifted him off the counter, setting him on his feet and ruffling his hair, stopping when Cas grabbed his hand and held on.

“Are you gonna leave me there?” He asked, the blue of his irises lighting up, and Sonny swore he could feel his heart shatter in his chest.

“Now why would I do that, kid? You’re the best spaghetti tester I’ve got around here. Plus who’s gonna stay up and eat ice cream with me when the other boys are in bed?” He could feel Cas loosen his grip on his hand before giving him a small smile.

“Because Sam and Dean left me here.” Cas replied with a soft exhale. He stared at the doorway for a while and listened to Sonny breathing.

“Cas, you gotta understand, they-”

“People don’t like me… because I’m different.” Cas shook his head and let go of Sonny’s hand.

“Hey now that’s not true.” He knelt down beside Cas. “Dean talks about you all the time. You got those boys out of some pretty sticky situations. But you know just as much as I do that they can’t take a kid on the road with them. You could get hurt.” He tried explaining in a way Cas understood. "I need you to help me out, you gotta try and make at least one friend here, Cas. I'm not always gonna be at the house to help you."

"I don't know how." Cas stared up at him, the stubbornness ringing clearly in his voice. "What if they tie me up again."

"You're an angel right?"

Cas shrugged, he didn't know if he had any grace-- or even how developed it was at that. 

"Fight back. If they hit you... do what angels do."

"You want me to smite th--"

"Whoa, ok, maybe not that far, Cas." Sonny pulled on his coat and started walking to the steps to head out to the pickup, making sure Cas was keeping up. "I know you didn't forget everything, Cas. I know you know how to protect yourself. Just do what you know how to do."

"Will I get in trouble?"

"Nah, kid, you won't get in trouble." Sonny glanced at Cas again. "You gotta fight fair though, Cas. No starting things, but if the other guys mess with you- you gotta at least try. I won't always be here to untie you from trees."


End file.
